Heavenly Maiden
by firevixen73
Summary: Sakura has been asked by Kakashi for a certain favor, one involving her old classmate Sasuke Uchiha. She of course refuses but friends can be annoyingly persistent when they want to be. Honestly hasn't anyone heard of minding their own business?


Sakura was not a very angry person, not in general anyway. There were of course people who were born with the innate ability to push her over the edge. Like for instance Naruto; he was a special case. The man was taken as a baby and injected with a certain chemical that gave him the unique superhuman powers to annoy the freaking hell out of her whenever he wanted. At least, that was her theory. Obviously there were some bugs here and there but it was the only plausible conclusion as to why she always felt the need to beat him senseless.

She swore up and down that the doctors gave him stupid pills or something.

But surprisingly enough, it was not Naruto at her office door making her rub her head in aggravation.

"No," she said rather flatly.

The man in front of her sighed dramatically. It was an odd combination of not being characteristic of him yet completely his personality, "How is it that my favorite student will not grant her sensei this one request? I would think that after all the times I have helped you out you would at least consider my proposition."

"No," she said again while standing up to prepare for the rest of her day. She still had three surgeries to prep for and a know-it-all intern to avoid. Her time could not afford to be wasted trying to fulfill her old high school teacher's ridiculous request. And favorite student? You had got to be kidding her. He ignored her for the first part of their school years in favor of more 'troubled' students. Odd that it was the same troubled student he was referring to right now. Funny how no matter how much time passes certain things never changed.

"Sakura, you wound me. When have I ever asked anything of you?" he tried again.

Sakura glared as she flipped through a few files on her desk, "Oh I don't know, how about every time you want something? Which is more often than you realize by the way. I know you try to come off as this independent silent type, but you are such a teddy bear it's amazing, and by teddy bear I mean someone who always has some sucker holding your hand."

Kakashi scoffed as he leaned back into his chair, "Name one instance that I even considered asking for your he-"

"-Last month when you couldn't sleep and I prescribed you sleeping pills, without a full examination mind you." She still hated that she did that, but she knew Kakashi. He would never come to her unless it really was serious, despite her previous accusation. So, she had done a brief one and determined that he really was sleep deprived.

Kakashi mentally frowned, damn, he had forgotten about that. "Fine, that's one, name something e-"

"Three months ago when Azuma needed lung surgery, who was the surgeon who operated and got him off a six month long waiting list?" she countered while placing the file down on the counter. Hell, maybe if she played this well enough she could get him off the subject. "If you want to keep going we could also include the fact that Naruto managed to get you the latest Icha Icha book three days before it hit the shelves."

Kakashi rolled his one working eye, "So I use my student's resources appropriately. What is the harm in that? A smart man will use what he has available to him when fitting; can I really be faulted for that? Now, the question is, why were you wiling to help me on so many other things but felt the need to shoot me down on this one before I even finished asking?"

Sakura glared as she turned her attention back to her file. She tried not to let her emotions show. It was true that she almost never said no to Kakashi and his ridiculous requests but this particular one had more than hit a nerve, one which he had apparently noticed. Oh why did he have to be one of the most observant people she knew? But instead of complaining she did what her job had taught her to do so many years ago. Sakura quickly distanced herself from the situation and looked at her current predicament like it was a business transaction. Quite honestly, it was how she made it through her day when a patient didn't survive. A person in her field needed to know how to separate things they shouldn't have to deal with from their personal life. If they let every little thing effect them, no matter how much she wanted to stop and grieve, it would hurt her next patient. She could not spend days getting over a death, she instead had minutes. "I am scheduled for surgery in less than an hour and I still need to prep not only myself, but my room as well. Unless you need something else, other than your previous request, I really do have to go."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Why is this a big deal? I have never known you to refuse help to someone else in need."

Screw distancing herself, Sakura's control snapped in that very moment. The man was not questioning her character and getting away with it. She quickly threw down her stack of work on her desk and glared at Kakashi, "Sasuke Uchiha is hardly in need Kakashi. He is one of the richest men in the world and owns enough banks, shipping companies, and shares to prove it. If he is in need of a check up he should go to a doctor or god forbid a hospital like everyone else."

It frustrated her to no end that the man wasn't even phased by her yelling, which of course made her even angrier. Why couldn't he react? A little jump would suffice, it didn't have to be anything big. "The fact is Sakura, that he is a busy man, it would be much easier to conduct the check-up in his office. As his personal advisor I have scheduled things like this before and they have worked out great, so why won't you do this?"

Sakura massaged her temples while slowly letting her temper cool. If there was one sure fire way to get her on edge it was to mention anything Uchiha related, "Then hire someone else, like you have done in the past. You must have his old doctor's number or something."

Kakashi nodded, "I do, but Sasuke has been more temperamental than usual lately," he ignored Sakura's undignified snort, "and has fired everyone I have brought in so far. You are the only person I know that he won't send crying out of the room. He still needs someone to give him his deserved check up and you are the only person I trust to do both. Normally I would never ask anything like this," he once again ignored the now familiar snort, "but he's extremely overworked lately and I am out of options."

"Again, I will say this but I swear it is the last time. I do not have time to go to some random person's office and-"

"Sakura, Sasuke is hardly a random person. You both attended the same high school after all. You were even in many of the same classes," he tried.

"...The answer is still no. He should peg down his pride a little bit and go to a doctor like everyone else in the world."

"Sakura, I've tried to make him but you know how he can be," Kakashi once again reasoned with the stubborn women. The switch in tactics was a little more than obvious. He was hoping sound logic would work where emotional diplomacy had failed. It was awful because it was true, Sasuke was one of the most difficult people that she had ever met. It took more than a little patience to deal with him, not to mention the innate ability to combat everything that comes out of his mouth.

"Oh, I am well aware of how he can be Kakashi. He is rude, arrogant, domineering and a total jack ass when he wants to be, which is most of the time. I not only know this from our time in school together either. In case you have forgotten our mothers are close friends and have been for years. I not only have had to put up with his attitude at school but also whenever my mother would make me spend any small amount of time with him. Thank god I am past those years too, because I thoroughly enjoy the fact that I never have to see him anymore. Why in the world would I change that willingly? Now please, I have a heart transplant to prepare for and I really don't want to kill the patient because I did not properly set up." Sakura carefully walked over to the door and pulled it open, motioning to Kakashi that the conversation was over, and above all, never to be brought up again.

Kakashi visibly frowned but did not say a word as he stepped out of her office and into the white walls surrounding the building.

She shut the door before he could thank her for her time.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the bar stool as he contemplated chugging his beer in one lift. He could probably down it in about fifteen seconds or so, maybe less if he took big enough gulps. Yeah, his day had been that great. "So, she said no?"<p>

Kakashi nodded, "More like hell no, but you get the picture."

Naruto's usually happy face scowled, "Well, that sucks."

Kakashi took a sip of his jack and coke while mentally agreeing, "Can't say it wasn't expected though. You know how she feels about him."

"I still don't understand why it had to be you to ask her. Obviously it didn't work, it should have been me. You know she can't resist this face," tried Naruto while attempting to look cute, but really just pulled off a pervert stalker type look. It was due to the alcohol, mainly the pitcher of beer next to him, that really did it in. In Kakashi's opinion, it was a mystery how the man had ever gotten a date in high school, let alone college and beyond.

Kakashi, unable to decide if his ex-student was serious or not, pushed Naruto's beer slightly further down the bar and away from the blonde. Strange, he hadn't thought Naruto had drank all that much. On the other hand, how anyone could comprehend Naruto being a better negotiator than him was more than a little unsettling. "Sakura is a logical person, it was the best route. You complaining to her for a few hours was not going to do anything good for your cause. She's as stubborn as a mule when she wants to be, and we all know it's ten times worse when it comes to Sasuke."

Naruto took another gulp of beer after pulling it back towards him, "Why did he have to be such a bastard to her in High School? Oh I know, better question, why did he have to be such a bastard to her in Junior High? You know, we all could have avoided this whole mess if he wasn't so...so..."

Kakashi easily finished his sentence for him, "If he wasn't so him."

"Exactly!" shouted an exasperated Naruto. He of course ignored all the patrons currently staring at him questioningly. Naruto was more than used to getting attention due to his inability to control his volume level so the man didn't even notice. Kakashi was of course more than used to the attention Naruto always seemed to attract and just smiled apologetically.

"Naruto, tell me you brought something for me to stuff in your mouth. You are going to scare off all my customers," laughed a familiar voice.

Naruto happily turned to his long time friend Kiba Inuzuka, and owner of the club they were sitting in, "Hey dog boy, tell me the drinks are free tonight. Kakashi and I had a god awful day."

Kiba smirked, "Please Uzamaki, you'd drink me out of house and home if I even considered that. But what made your day so bad? It takes a lot to bring you down."

Kakashi took another drink, "Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Before either could explain Kiba flat out laughed at their obvious attempt at getting the two in the same mile radius, let alone the same room, "Dude, I didn't realize you were suicidal meddlers. Please tell me whatever you tried to do is posted on YouTube or something. Id love to see them kick your asses."

Kakashi just sighed, "Sasuke is about three years past his checkup date and hasn't been feeling well, not that he would ever admit such a thing. With how he's been working we thought it would be a good opportunity."

Kiba slowly leaned over the bar and drew both men in, "Man you went at this all wrong. Every guy worth his balls knows that you always get the best friend on your team way before you ever attempt a serious relationship with the girl of choice. They have like superpowers or something. If you are trying to convince Sakura of anything she'd normally say 'no' to, that's the route you need to take."

Naruto's eyes shot up and into his eye brows, "So we're golden! I'm Sakura's best friend! See, I told you I should have been the one to talk to her Kakashi."

Kakashi and Kiba just stared at Naruto in disbelief. Did he actually believe that? It would be a very sad day for him if he did. Kakashi, being the only _sort of_ mature one in the room, placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well, you see Naruto, while you and Sakura are really close, and have been for a while; I wouldn't say you are best friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto innocently.

Kiba joined in, "My man, you and Sakura are close, really close, but you are still a guy. There are just some things that a girl will always have an advantage on over you. Unless you go to the hairdresser with Sakura, paint your nails with the colored stuff and gush over how hot I am then you have officially lost the race."

Kakashi blinked a few times rapidly, "Do you honestly think that is all women do together?"

Kiba dismissed him with a wave, "The point is that a woman's mind is a mystery with twists, turns and so many dead ends that it can only be navigated through by another woman. The person you two need to talk to is Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

><p>Sakura was having an absolutely perfect week. One of her long term kidney patients had just been bumped to the top of the donor list, and her latest surgery was a huge success. The man was already waking up from the anesthesia and had, for the first time in six years, control of his right arm. Nothing made her day like saving someone's life. To top it all off Ino had called, wanting to have lunch and what's more, she actually had the time to meet up. She didn't know who was looking out for her but obviously it was someone nice. Maybe she should add a bit more money to her local charity donation this month, just to show her appreciation.<p>

So Sakura quickly grabbed the small pile of hospital mail from her desk and began her walk down the hallway. Much to her surprise only two people stopped her to ask for help on something, so she made it out rather quickly. Thankfully the restaurant she was meeting Ino at was just three blocks down so she didn't have to hale a cab to come and get her. By the time she made it down the few necessary streets she was halfway through her mail and had only ran into one person.

It was always hard, deciding which cases to take. She was a pretty well known surgeon, one who specialized in heart and brain activity, two of some of the hardest fields. Because of this she was sent offers from all over the world, all of which she hand selected. Sakura was a big believer in fate, having seen to many healthy people die, and sick people live. She did what she could, but Sakura always understood that she was an instrument to help, but only so far. She wasn't god by any means and if someone was not meant to live any longer, there was nothing she could do, no matter how hard she tried. It was something that as a doctor she had to accept or her profession would have broken her years ago.

"Sakura!" waved Ino from her seat on the patio.

Said pink haired woman smiled and waved at a nearby waiter to indicate she was taking her seat. Both hugged quickly and sat down, desperate for food. "So, what should I expect from here?"

Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Seven point nine on a ten scale. Most of the food is decent, but their bar drinks are what they are famous for, and their servers are pretty good if not fantastically cute."

Ino was a food critic and knew every hot restaurant in town, thus, she was Sakura's go to girl. It was actually surprising considering the near anorexic years the blonde skated on during high school, but then again, perhaps that was what gave her such an appreciation for food. Thank goodness she found this career though, since it was how she met her current fiancé Chouji. He was an up and coming restaurant chef, one who was currently holding Ino's heart in the palm of his hand.

"Oh my god!" screamed Sakura as she stared at the paper in front of her. It was a letter from what Ino could tell, one that she couldn't sneak a peak at because Sakura was waving it around frantically. "Ino! Ino! They want me to do the opening speech at this year's neuro conference! Opening speech! As in, the first person! The one everyone remembers! Don't you realize that I will be the youngest person to open? Like ever!"

Ino laughed happily as her friend all but pranced around the table in excitement. "That is amazing Sakura, who knows maybe you'll meet someone there and have brainiach children. Oh, tell me you are bringing a little black dress, just in case. Oh, we could even go shopping!"

Sakura smacked Ino on the arm playfully, "Shut up about my love life and be happy for me." It seemed to be Ino's gift to point out Sakura's lack of a love life. It didn't matter what the topic was, it could be from picking out a perfect pair of shoes to talking about the latest space shuttle launch, the woman never failed.

Both turned to the approaching waiter and gave them their order before turning back towards each other. "So when is this conference?"

Sakura was to busy, and to ecstatic, to notice Ino's eyes as they settled on the table across from them. If she would have been paying attention instead of gushing over the invite Sakura may have picked up on the focus on her job, instead of who she might be bringing.

Sakura took a sip of her water while smiling, completely ignoring her friends wandering gaze, "It's in three months, so still a while away but I cant wait. I mean, I was already excited but this just tops my day. Oh Ino, you should hear about the week that I have had. Everything has been going right, I swear."

Ino just sipped her drink and smiled, "So you are in a good mood then?"

Sakura happily swirled her drink, "The best. I haven't felt this good since Uchiha mistook Haru for a girl."

Ino outright laughed, glad for the opening Sakura had just provided for her, "Yeah, that was a pretty good day. But you know, it makes me wonder how the guy is doing. His company seems to be flourishing now that he joined up with his brother. I mean, didn't he make the cover of Forbes magazine last month?"

Sakura stopped swirling her drink, "I wouldn't know, I never read that magazine. Medical journals tend to be more my style."

Ino waved Sakura's closed down attitude away with the flick of her wrist, "Sure, sure. It's just strange seeing someone that we practically grew up with so successful you know?"

"Ino," spoke Sakura with a raised eye brow, "He came from a billion dollar family name, and was the head of the Clan's second son, of course he would be successful. He was molded to be on magazine covers like that."

"Well I get that, its just strange knowing that the guy all the girls gushed over, who we spent years in school with, who accidentally kissed Naruto on his damn lips first day of class, is some hot shot making millions everyday. Do you remember the crush I had on him? I had hearts in my eyes every time he was even brought up."

Sakura continued to stare at her friend questioningly, "Ino, where are you going with this?"

Ino laughed, "Give me some credit, I am just reminiscing a little bit. Old times you know?"

"Old times? Like when he used to push me down in the hallways and purposefully knock books out of my hands? Or when his girlfriends use to lock me in broom closets and spill cream soda all over me?" she asked, once again stirring her drink with her straw while desperately trying to figure out where her friend was going with this.

"Please Sakura, that was ages ago. And he was just mad that you didn't like him like every other girl did," countered Ino.

"In case you are having a temporary memory lapse Ino, I did like him, back in Junior High. In fact, I remember telling his as much in eighth grade and he called me, and I quote, 'an annoying little girl with no sex appeal at all'. I was then blessed with the infinite knowledge that Sasuke Uchiha was nothing but a man-whore looking for tail," frowned Sakura after putting her drink down. This conversation had turned sour rather quickly and Sakura was more than ready for it to change.

Before Ino could retaliate with her own comment the waiter stopped by with their food, placing their plates down respectively. After she left Ino turned towards Sakura, "You don't even want to see him? A little? Maybe he is fat and bald? Or has some horrible STD or something. You never know."

Sakura took a bite of her food and ignored her friend. "You spoke to Kakashi didn't you?"

Ino immediately sobered at her friends realization, "Well, at first I about hung up on him, well, actually I did. The moment he brought up Sasuke and you in the same sentence I knew nothing good could come of it. But then he of course brought up a good point about closure, which hooked me. Then Naruto barged in and-"

"Naruto? He's in on this too? Is everyone on Uchiha's side? God, doesn't the man have friends of his own?" asked Sakura while glaring at no one in particular.

Ino rolled her eyes, "I realize this is going to take more effort than I had hoped. I swear, when you get an idea in your head it's the only thing that you think about Sakura. I mean, did you ever even stop to think why he was so horrible to you?"

Sakura cut her off, "Well duh, of course I did, you know that! Really, you were usually one of the people I would call crying about it."

Ino just continued on, "Why he was always so cold, but always was there when you needed someone? You know, its reasons like this that I had a feeling a one on one intervention wasn't going to work, which is why I came prepared because quite honestly you are a hell of a lot of work."

The blonde snapped her fingers once, in a very dramatic way because was Ino therefore needed as much flair as possible, and Sakura was quickly surrounded. Her chair immediately tipped back and she stared in shock at Tenten's smiling face that was currently looking down at her. When she was pushed forward, and allowed to sit up once again, the little two person table was full of smiling faces. "Hinata? Temari?"

Tenten quickly slipped in next to her, "Sometimes, a girl just needs to see reason Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly rode up the elevator as she tried not to care about where she was and what she was doing. After she had finished her lunch with apparently, all of her closest female friends, she had reluctantly called Kakashi and set up an appointment time. Oh, and just her luck, Sasuke had half an hour of free time between meetings that night. Wow, how great for her was that? It didn't matter that she was not a primary medical doctor, but a surgeon, or that she was experienced in heart and brain work, or that she did not under any circumstances want to be here. Nope, she was doing it. But she was only, and she meant <em>only<em>, doing it because the girls were horrible and said some ridiculous comment about her actually liking Sasuke, hence the reason for avoiding him. So hell, of course she was coming here to prove them wrong. Was she aware that she had been played by her closest friends? Of course. Did she care? Maybe a little. Did it matter? Hell no.

The doors dinged and she stepped out onto the top floor. Kakashi was of course there waiting for her, a smug look on his face. She immediately stomped up to him, "That was low Hatake, bringing Ino into this. One day you are going to have to tell me what you said to Ino to get her to agree. I don't buy that crap about closure one bit."

Kakashi just smiled, "You made me do it, and not going to happen. You were too stubborn for your own good, of course, that was always one of the things that made you my favorite student."

Sakura scoffed, "Sasuke was always your favorite and you know it."

"You two were pretty tied. You sure as hell beat Naruto, that I can promise. It's a wonder I still talk to the kid."

"Then why did you follow him after High School?" she asked, once again referring to Sasuke. She would deal with _Naruto's_ more than likely part, if not planning, of this whole day later on when there were no witnesses.

"Better pension, medical, pay and no kids to get on my case about reading porn at my desk. It was a better deal overall."

Sakura just smiled as his lackadaisical attitude calmed her down. Even she had to admit he was better suited for this job then he ever was as a teacher. He was absolutely horrible with anything, other than dogs, that was under five foot or still going through puberty. Hell, she couldn't imagine how bad he would be with even younger children. "Is he waiting for me?"

Kakashi nodded and pointed towards the closed doors which must have lead into Sasuke office. "He's expecting a doctor, but I left out that it was you."

She quickly picked up her medical bag, desperately wanting to get this over with and headed towards the doors. She didn't knock since Kakashi had said he was expecting her. She also felt like knocking would indicate asking permission, or god forbid approval for something, which was not going to happen. When she stepped into the office she was temporarily blinded by the lights from the city which were coming through the window. With a sigh she flipped on the artificial lights only to see a figure leaning back in the main office chair. It moved forward slightly, probably due to the sudden attack on his senses.

"Whoever did that, you are fired. I was sleeping," his voice seemed strained, and very worn out. That in itself had her medical side kicking itself into gear. Kakashi wasn't kidding about Sasuke working to hard, of course, she should have known that. Kakashi never joked about Sasuke. In some strange way they saw each other as family. For Kakashi it was filling in the hole left by his non existent family and for Sasuke it was all about having the father his own was incapable of being.

Even with Sasuke's weary voice in her head, Sakura internally groaned at his arrogant tone. It was always like that with Sasuke, winning but losing at the same time. The closer she walked the more detail she picked up, internally memorizing everything she saw. His desk had an empty coffee cup and his trash had a few rappers for energy bars. He currently had a magazine covering his face as he draped himself back in his chair, arms folded and feet sitting leisurely on his desk. He was of course dressed immaculately, because he was him, and Sakura internally scoffed at Ino's fat and bald comment from earlier on in the day. He was Sasuke fricking Uchiha, ugly was incapable for him.

With a quick roll of her eyes she grabbed the magazine from off of his face and twirled his chair around to face her. She was more than ecstatic to see his surprised gaze as their eyes made contact. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Honestly, she had expected to shock him but it wasn't like it had been 20 years or anything. Heck, they had just seen each other about two or three years ago at the reunion. Did she change that much or something?

"Sakura?"

Her smirk grew at the shock he was displaying. It was a feat in itself to surprise an Uchiha, and an even greater one to get them to display it. "Oh, are we on a first name basis now? It's not 'you' or 'girl'?"

He smoothly stood up and grabbed the magazine from her hand, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off annoying someone?"

Sakura, more than use to his inability to say anything remotely nice to her completely brushed off the insult, "Kakashi hired me as your temporary doctor until you find someone who can stick around longer than a few minutes without crying. Relax, I won't be here long."

He made a short 'hn' sound and threw the magazine to the side. It was only when it landed across the room that she saw that it was the Forbes Magazine Ino had just spoken about, his face on the cover. How had she not noticed that earlier?

"So, how is business going?" she tried asking.

He looked out the window, "It's going."

Sakura rolled her eyes. He was way more difficult than she was, no matter what anyone said. It was at times like this that she had to wonder why he was always so popular with women. Sure he was gorgeous looking but had any of them actually spoken to him? Then again, maybe it was just her he was constantly rude too. Oh my, didn't she feel special. "Just take off your shirt so we can get this over with."

He, much to her surprise, scowled, "If you didn't want to be here, then why did you come?"

Even with his temper, Sasuke still reached down for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undid them. When he had enough to his satisfaction undone he quickly pulled the fabric over his head and threw the piece of cloth on the floor. Somehow, with a skill unbeknown to her, she managed not to directly stare. Perhaps it was all her time working with bodies but she was quite good at staring without actually _staring_. He had the envied abs that were always displayed on swimsuit commercials and arm muscles that were lean but oh so fit. They would make any girl swoon at the thought of being held by them; even she swayed a little bit.

Damn it! She screamed in her head as she caught where her thoughts were heading. She was not going there; she was not looking at him like that. He did not have arms that could hold her so perfectly while carrying her anywhere she chose.

Deciding that although she was playing doctor, she wasn't playing nice doctor, Sakura quickly placed the stethoscope onto his chest without heating it up with her breath first. It might have had something to do with proving her earlier thoughts wrong, but she relished in the fact that his muscles bunched up and that he jumped even slightly, even if it wouldn't have bee noticeable to the regular human eye.

"Breathe," she instructed while moving closer to his heart when she was satisfied with his lung capacity. When she did, Sakura frowned just slightly. Sakura then moved the stethoscope to his back and once again told him to breathe. She quickly pulled the device to her mouth and huffed, effectively warming it up. When she pressed it to his heart once again her frown deepened. She quickly placed her other hand to the pulse on his neck and leaned in just slightly, the stethoscope still pressed to his chest.

"Sasuke, how many hours of sleep do you get?" she tried asking.

"Three, maybe four a night," he answered quickly.

"Frequent meals?" she tried again.

"Can you even hear while talking?" he asked while referring to the stethoscope.

She looked up and scowled at him, "Just answer the damn question, its important."

"Breakfast is rare, lunch is usually eaten quickly and I almost always have dinner plans with clients," he said as she checked his heart again.

Sakura stood back up, "So one meal a day at minimum, the nutrients in it are diminished by some type of liquor I'm sure. Have you had your heart checked lately?"

Sasuke just continued to stare at her like it was a stupid question, which it honestly was. He had to call a doctor in his office for a routine checkup, of course he hadn't had his heart checked.

"I mean, its beating abnormally fast, like you just ran a marathon or something. Is that normal for you? Because if it is that is not a good thing. Your heart should not be working that hard when resting. The last time I heard something like that was when some girl had just gotten of the phone with her crush. We had to talk about the latest celebrity break up to get it back down." Sakura then smirked as she stared at Sasuke, "Are you a little eighth grade girl and didn't tell anyone? See, I knew you were to pretty to be a boy."

His scowl and her pure amusement with the situation left her completely blind to the almost blush on the Uchiha's face. Of course, and Uchiha would never blush no matter the situation, "I have a large contract I am trying to go over, it's a big deal that I need to finish. Obviously it is making me stressed Haruno."

Stifling her laugh, and also deciding that he was going to have to have a heart exam sometime in the near future even if she was dragging him to the damn hospital, Sakura then pulled out her ophthalmoscope to check his eyes. The small flashlight came on as she pulled Sasuke's head towards her own in order to gain a better look. She once again frowned as she flashed the light from eye to eye, "I don't get your body."

"Excuse me?" asked Sasuke in his oh so-better-then-thou attitude. It was amazing how easily he pulled it off. It was a combination of amusement and superiority that he executed on a professional level.

Sakura pulled the light away, "Your eyes are constricting at first, because the light is so bright, but then they dilate again before I have the fully chance to pull the light away."

"Is that not normal?"

She sighed, "Eyes dilate because they are trying to absorb more information, or look at something more thoroughly. It happens in dim lighting and in situations where you want to take more of something in. It shouldn't be happening when I am overpowering your retina with high powered light. That's too much stimulation for your retina to handle. What were you focusing on?"

Sasuke looked away, "Nothing, I was just looking straight."

Sakura quickly put the device away and held out her hands, "Push my arm down."

As he did so she continued to ask questions, "Any nightmares when you do sleep?"

"No."

"Dreams in general?"

He looked to the side after glancing at her once, "Some."

"Fatigue during the day?"

He didn't even dignify that with an answer.

"When was the last time you saw your mother?"

His eye brow quirked upwards, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sakura glared, "Because she would kick your ass if she knew how poorly you were treating yourself. Honestly Sasuke, don't you have a girlfriend or something to help take care of you? Because you are doing an absolutely horrible job at it all on your own."

He looked back out the window, "No, I don't. The last one was annoying."

It was that damn word again, she swore it was devil sent. He had already said it once today but she let it go due to his shock, but now he had done it again. Obviously Sasuke had been given the same injection Naruto had as a child because he made her want to kill him. Sakura could have punched him as he brought up the old wound. The old wound that she had conveniently spoken about with Ino earlier that afternoon, "Yes, I forgot how much you hate annoying."

It was a little surprising that he answered her, because he wasn't a talkative person by nature and even then for someone to get something out of him it almost always had to be a direct question, "I don't hate annoying. I hate certain types of annoying, other types are okay."

Sakura couldn't decided if that was an insult or not, so instead of debating over it she took it as one. Anyone else and she might have considered it further, but it was Sasuke so it obviously wasn't meant to be nice. Without any remorse she hit him on the knee where his reflexes were, not as hard as she could but pretty damn close. His knee of course immediately kicked out and he clutched the wounded knee cap, to his credit, rather discretely. "To hard?"

Oh goody, his glare was back. "No," was all he said. "What about you, have a boyfriend?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no, I am not currently with anyone," she answered stiffly, not liking where the conversation was going. What was this, another way to make fun of her? He could have any one he wanted and she was still all alone?

She quickly aimed for his other knee but he pulled away just in time for her hand to miss, "My reflexes are fine."

She visibly pouted but gave in, knowing that he was fine if he could pull away that fast. Deciding that it wasn't worth the fight, she quickly leaned over and wrote down what she had done on a sheet she had pulled out earlier. "How many hours would you say you spend at the gym?"

"What makes you think I spend time at the gym?" he asked confidently.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Please, track, soccer and basketball star? You still use the gym," she then flicked his muscular arms, "these are more than enough proof."

"Two hours a day, I go about two or three times a week. I lift for the first hour and then run for the second. It is probably one of the few things that helps me unwind."

"How long does it take you to reach a mile?"

It didn't even take him a few seconds to fish for the answer, it seemed to be right on his tongue, "Eight to seven minutes typically. I also put ten pound weights on my legs."

She wrote it down, "Shortness of breath?"

"Not typically."

"You drink coffee?" she asked, now in her question and answer mode. These were all routine but the answers varied greatly across patients. Even if she didn't get anything extremely useful it would give her a good picture of his life and views on personal health.

He nodded towards the empty coffee cup near the end of his desk, "About three or four a day."

She finished and put the pen down, "Sasuke, you have got to take a vacation or something. This schedule is going to kill you."

He easily brushed it aside, "I am fine, I can take care of myself."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Obviously not. You are worrying me."

Something strange happened in that moment. He was no longer the semi-complacent patient. His gaze became hard, almost judgmental, while processing her statement. He stood up and grabbed his shirt from the floor, "And suddenly you care about me? There is something new."

Sakura's mouth fell open from that comment as she watched him put his shirt back on, a sight that even she had to admit was disheartening to see. But she had bigger things to worry about right now, like what he had just said, "Excuse me? What the hell Sasuke?"

He finished buttoning and then turned to her. His infamous glare was firmly back in place leaving her completely flabbergasted at the whole situation, "Get out, the physical is done. If I wanted to hear some annoying woman bitch about my life then your right, I would definitely be at home more often."

Sakura felt all her rage boil at that one point and she just couldn't take it. She didn't want to be here in the first place with such a conceited man, but here she was. All her friends had spent the better part of the week telling her to come, that he was different and had grown up but they had obviously been wrong. He was the same. He was stupid little boy who flipped on her faster than she could blink. And now he dared to reference how it was back in High School like it was her fault. No, that was not about to go down without some type of reprimand.

"Oh you son-of-a-bitch! You cannot say junk like that and expect me not to comment. In case you are forgetting, you were the one who always treated me like crap in High School. You have no right to act like some puny little victim in front of me. You were the big shot, the man that could have anything you wanted and here you are acting like you just found out Santa Clause doesn't exist?" Sakura grabbed her bag and stuffed all her papers into it, "Go to a hospital Sasuke, because I am not coming back. I swear this is the last time I let Kakashi and Naruto talk me into anything!"

She quickly yanked the door open and stomped out of the room, slamming everything in the process. So much for trying to be nice to her school bully.

Sasuke stared at the door that he had just watched Sakura storm out of. Damn, he had really blown it...again. You would think that after eight years he would finally get a grip on his emotions. He quickly turned back towards the window as he watched for her familiar pink hair to leave the building. He had royally fucked up, that he knew. Why was he always so mean to her? With eyes like a hawk he watched her hail a cab and get into the bright yellow car, effectively driving her out of his life. When she was finally gone he turned to his phone and quickly dialed the familiar number.

He got an answer on the first ring.

"Hey bastard, is this your thank you call? Cause I do believe that after everything I went through to get her there, you owe me one."

"What the hell was Sakura Haruno doing in my office?" he spat angrily.

"...tell me you didn't fuck it up. Please Sasuke, tell me it went well and you were damn prince charming. You have no idea what it took for us to get her there."

"You have yet to answer the question. I was told a doctor would perform my checkup today, and in walks-"

"The love of your life," finished Naruto. "Dude, you have been crushing on her since ninth grade. Somebody had to do something, any longer and she's going to be married and with kids."

"You had no right Naruto," started Sasuke as he massaged his temples. "I screwed up years ago, and apparently I still suck at talking to her. You should have seen how easily she snapped at me. Everything I said just set her off."

"Well that was probably because everything you said was more than likely an insult." It was sound reasoning, which Sasuke hated to admit. What was worse, it was coming from Naruto which should have tipped him off to how bizarre the whole situation was in the first place.

"A heads up would have been nice," sighed Sasuke as he sat down in his chair and pushed his head backwards, his face now turned towards the light. When he eventually decided it was too bright he pressed '693' on his console and the lights automatically switched off.

"What? Are you kidding? Are you forgetting the showdown with Orochimaru? He cornered you at your own press conference and you still kicked his ass. In one bold move you caused his entire company to go bankrupt and stole all of his clients along with nearly 2000 share holders. You and I both know that you can stand up to any two timing, shark of a businessman and stare him down until he passes out, but when it comes to her, you freeze and all that comes out is the bastard side you get from your father," combated Naruto.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he remembered her leaning in closer towards him, her fingers as she touched his bare skin. God, and what perfume did she wear anyways? Or was it a natural scent? He was dying to know. Normal women did not make him feel this way, they did not make his heart beat like a school girls as she so eloquently put it. Damn, how was it that after god knows how many years of not seeing her she was all he could think about?

"So how bad did you screw up?" asked Naruto randomly, or perhaps it wasn't randomly. Sasuke hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation.

"I made your breakup with Ami look like child's play," was all he could manage to say about the situation. "How much did it take to get her here anyways?"

"Why?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"So I can calculate how much she used to hate me and then double it," he scoffed.

"Well, I brought it up about two weeks ago but she brushed it off. Then Kakashi tried a full confrontation at her office, finally we had to recruit Ino. By the way, we may have had to tell her about your obsession-"

"Crush," cut in Sasuke.

"Dude, you practically stalked her after you saw her at the reunion and that was three years ago. Its way past crush," reasoned Naruto, which was odd, considering Sasuke was usually the logical one.

"You know, I had almost forgotten about her, but you just had to convince me to go. _She_ just had to wear that damn _dress_."

"…She was wearing a dress? I could have sworn it was a pant suit or someth-"

Sasuke cut him off as he closed his eyes and remembered the night, "Black dress that went to the knee's and was tight on the hips. The front was modest with a small neckline but the back was completely open. Breasts were perky as hell, but she didn't wear a bra. And her hair was up in a twist or something. All I know was that it left her back bare except for the chain of the silver necklace with the green broach attached to it that she wore." His eyes snapped open as he frowned, "Some cheap bastard probably gave that to her too. The guy didn't even have the decency to get her pearls…she'd look great in pearls."

"Umm, I gave that to her," said Naruto reluctantly. God forbid anyone give anything less then perfect quality to Sakura or anything. And hey, that was a nice necklace he had gotten her for graduating from med school early. The woman was a walking genius.

"Well then you're a cheap bastard, stop buying her stuff," growled Sasuke as he rubbed his eyes. "You just had to make me go. I guess this is your entire fault then," scowled Sasuke.

"Maybe, but I wasn't the one who contacted the best medical conferences to make sure she was at the top of the guest list. I also wasn't the one who donated over four million dollars worth of medical equipment to her hospital. I also wasn't the one who told my mother that you already knew who you were going to marry so stop trying to set you up. By the way, have you discussed a date with Sakura yet? She should probably know these things." The way Naruto put it really did make him sound obsessed. Was he really that bad? Had he just not noticed?

"I didn't say anything about marriage; I just said that I already had a girl I liked. So I left out the part about her hating me, it wasn't something mother needed to know," argued Sasuke while trying to figure out why he was having this conversation. That had been a horrible day. His mother wouldn't stop talking about marriage and possible suitors. It was only natural that one day he would get fed up, especially when they all paled in comparison to a certain other woman. Unfortunately his mother had taken his comment literally and announced he was getting married to all of her friends. That was about two years ago and needless to say, she was more than mad that Sasuke had yet to introduce her. It made him wonder what would happen if she ever found out it was Sakura.

"You really just need to stop being the cold bastard that everyone knows and just tell her how you feel. She liked you once didn't she? It means that she could like you again…you know, if you weren't such a dick to her all the time," Naruto shook his head at his best friend, even though Sasuke couldn't see it. The man thought things through too much for his own good. It really just sabatoshed everything for him.

Suddenly Sasuke's office door flew open to reveal the still house of a woman in heels, very familiar heels. "Damn it, I got halfway home only to realize I wasn't done yelling at you yet. I mean, please just explain to me where the hell you get off!"

"Sasuke?" said Naruto in disbelief. "Damn, she came back just to yell at you? See, I told you she liked you. Women yell when they like someone, trust me, I kno-"

The line went dead as Sasuke placed the phone back on the console. "What are you doi-"

"I mean, you were the jackass right? The one that always pushed me down in the halls, got me in trouble in class and let your girlfriends pick on me non-stop? That was you, wasn't it? Or do you have some evil twin brother walking around that I don't know about?"

Sasuke stood as he faced her, "Twin? No. Evil brother? Quite possibly, but you have already met him."

She tapped her foot impatiently, "I mean, why did you even do all that stuff? I never did anything to you, ever. In fact, our first year we only had two classes together, math and biology. That was it, aside from that we had no reason to be around each other yet you always found me."

"We also had gym at the same time."

"…What? No we didn't, girls and boys were broken up," she said, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I know. Your gym class would always practice on the west side of the school, and so would we, when doing track and soccer anyway," he said smoothly.

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" she stuttered. She had no idea about his freshman schedule, why would he know anything about hers?

"Did you ever wonder? Why all my girlfriends hated you so much?" he said, trying a different approach.

She stood there dumbfounded, "Because you did? Hate breeds hate right? I don't know? What about them being mean and vindictive as their basic personality traits? That sounds like the type you used to date. God knows that Karin girl had it out for me. I remember because she slashed my bike tires and-"

"I gave you a ride home. I broke up with her that night too," he said while leaning up against his desk, arms folded like some male model.

Sakura tried to recall that day. She remembered being in near tears as she looked at her beat up old bike. Her house was a good twenty miles from school and the city bus that was even semi close to her route wouldn't be back for another two hours. That's right, Sasuke had been the one to pull up and take her home. Lord knows why she ever got in a car with him, probably out of pure desperation. "That was you, wasn't it? For some reason I remembered it being Naruto."

Sasuke's scowl was immediate. His anger seemed to have spiked at her comment, "No, it was me. I always hated how late you would stay at school, it always being well past dark, so I would stay at practice late in order to make sure you got home safely."

Sakura took a small step backwards, "No, you used to have your practice's run late, right outside-"

"-the biology window where you used to study with Shizune every day after class," he finished.

She took another step backwards in disbelief, "No, the coach asked you to stay late because you were the school star."

"No, I asked Asuma to stay late because you were an idiot who thought herself incapable of rape or kidnap. I would stay every other day for conditioning and then on off days I would stay with Kakashi for my Business classes."

"Then why? Why were you always so horrible to me?" she asked, now completely confused. What reason could he have possibly had? She had never done anything to him, in fact, after the rejection she did everything she could to avoid him. They didn't talk for the rest of eight grade, even though they had all the same classes. That summer was the worst, since his mother and her mother were friends from college. They of course saw each other all the time and she had done her best to stay away. She had continued on like that for the entire freshman year, avoiding him where she could except when it was impossible, but almost halfway through he totally flipped a switch or something. It had actually started off pretty small. A mean joke here and there, stealing her pencils and other kid stuff. She of course continued to ignore it but he just got worse. Harmless teasing suddenly became mean and she was forced to fight back, but, what had instigated it in the first place? That was the real question.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he debated how to say this. He had never been much of a talker, let alone one to lead a conversation about feelings, and then to add _her_ into the mix? The whole situation just screamed disaster, "You didn't fawn all over me, my mom was hassling me to be nice to you and I ended up paying way more attention to you than I wanted. That of course, ended up with me getting to know you, something I didn't plan on. I-"

He once again ran his fingers through his hair, "I ended up liking what I saw. You of course did not like me any more so I had to get your attention. You know, if you weren't so fucking stubborn and given me the time of day like any normal freshman I never would have treated you the way I did."

Sakura blinked rapidly for a few moments as her brain just processed what she had heard. Unfortunately her reflexes were on autopilot at the moment, so her brain processed the insult way before it took in the confession, "Did you just…blame _me_ for _you_ being an ass all through high school? Like, really? You're that immature? And not paying attention? Hello, all I did was think about you, you and your god awful pranks one me!"

"Exactly! You thought of me and only me. It may not have been what I really wanted but I quickly learned to take what I could get when it came to you," he all but yelled at her.

Sakura was speechless.

Sasuke growled as he stood up and started walking towards her, "You didn't care and I hated it but I always thought if something happened you would be there. Then it happened and I woke up to reality. Sophomore year six days before Thanksgiving Break, I was training for track when I slipped on a patch of ice after landing a hurdle. Every damn girl in the school was suddenly there, but not you. I was in the stupid nurse's bed for six hours as they checked for a concussion but you were off with your damn friends doing god knows what."

Sakura froze, "Thanksgiving break? Sophomore year?"

"You sound like I'm not sure? I think I damn well know when I knocked myself out Sakura," he nearly yelled. "So yeah, after that you pissed me off and I wanted to get your attention. And guess what, I got it. Every time you turned to yell at me, every time you got detention you thought of _me_."

Sakura could have seen red she was so angry. All this, all this was over something so stupid? She stomped her foot angrily, "You are an idiot Sasuke. How the hell would you know if I was there or not? You were bloody unconscious by the time I reached the bottom of the stands."

"W-wait, what?"

"Of course I was there you idiot, it was six thirty in the morning in the middle of November! Who the hell else, other than the residential book worm studying at the top of the stands until the school library opened, is going to be there? Who do you think carried you to the damn office? The flipping Tooth Fairy? By the way, you were not light by any means. I had to get Gaara to help me; thank god he spent most of his nights on the school roof to get away from his father. If you want his number I can give it to you, just in case you don't believe me or something," she quickly turned around to face the door and stomped her way back over to it, ready to make an indent with her foot because he had pissed her off that much. She never should have came back, she just should have told the driver to continue on her way home, but no, she just had to get her answers. For the first time in her life Sakura hated the fact that she knew something. When she finally reached the door she swung it open and turned to face Sasuke, "And the damn vase of daisy's by your bed was from me you stupid, stupid idiot!"

Then she was gone.

Sasuke could have thrown something he was so mad. In fact, he visibly clenched his fists as he reviewed the conversation. She had been there; she had taken care of him; she had given him flowers.

Damn.

Sasuke suddenly did something very un-Sasuke like and threw his office door open, sprinting down the halls and passing his receptionists desk. He harshly pressed the button for the elevator, which was quickly going down if the lights on the top of the reader indicated anything. Deciding that he was not waiting, whether it be eight minutes or another eight years he immediately turned to the stairs for the fire escape.

Pushing the door open he ran down the stairs, easily hurdling four at a time. He couldn't believe the conversation he had just had.

She had been there.

He had been a total ass to her for absolutely nothing.

He had wasted years thinking about her because he couldn't get up the courage to take back his comment in eighth grade and ask her out.

He was such a pansy he made Naruto look good.

Sasuke slowed slightly as he looked at the door next to him. He was at the 49th floor. Shit, this was taking to long. As quickly as he could he burst through the door, only to see a few late night employees staring at him open mouthed. It was not often that anyone saw the boss in person, let alone in the state he was in.

"Elevator, now!" he yelled.

A woman who looked to be in her 50's quickly pointed to the door where three other employees were boarding the electronic box. Sasuke quickly sprinted over and yanked the man standing there out of his way. Before the doors even had a chance to shut he was repeatedly pushing the elevator button leading to the ground floor. As the doors closed he turned to the two that had made it into the elevator.

Shit, they were both giggling. He knew that giggle, it was the, 'I wonder if he'll notice me if I laugh' giggle. He did not want to put up with fan girls today. And yes, he did just call grown women fan girls because they all turned into freaking 14-year-old brats with hormone issues whenever he was around.

One woman held the file in her hands up to her face while she tried to cover her blush, "Umm, stocks are up today."

He glared, "I'm taken. Don't ask, don't flirt, don't do anything. There is only one woman I want and she is currently walking out the door so I am a little to busy to put up with you and you're assumptions right now."

Both immediately clammed up.

Glad to see that the situation had taken care of itself Sasuke looked at the elevator doors. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in the oppressive elevator, they opened and he quickly stepped out. He searched for pink, knowing that it would make her stand out more than anything. When he thought that he was done for good, since she must have left the building already, he finally spotted her.

With Kakashi.

She was obviously trying to leave but apparently the man had all but built a road block made entirely out of his security staff in front of her.

God bless him.

Sasuke sprinted over fast enough in order to hear the basic gist of their conversation.

"Move it or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands."

Kakashi scratched the side of his head almost innocently, his eye crinkling just slightly, "I can't Sakura. Naruto called me and said that it would be best if you don't leave the building unless Sasuke is with you. So unless you are attached to his arm, I am not letting you leave."

She stomped her foot angrily, "And there is a need for three security guards why?"

"Well," said Kakashi as he caught Sasuke's eye in the growing crowd, "for such a small woman, you can punch rather hard. Better them than me. Besides, I have seen Sasuke miserable for to long to allow this to go on any longer. I think its time both of you faced each other properly."

Sasuke took his cue and grabbed Sakura from behind. He pulled her as close as humanly possible, pressing her back into his torso. He felt her struggle but Sasuke held Sakura tighter and buried his nose into her neck. "I'm sorry."

She stopped moving and went stiffer than a log. He briefly heard a sniffle come from her direction and his fingers possessively dug into her skin. 'That doesn't make it all better," she mumbled.

"I know that, but I also know that I screwed up. I was an immature boy who was too scared to face you like a man, but I'm not that little boy anymore," he tried.

"…Then who are you now Sasuke? Because you still seem like the same boy to me," she tried to say it calmly but Sakura could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears.

He quickly turned her around to face him. He was more than ashamed when he saw her red eyes staring back up at him. He made a mental note to never make her cry again and kill anyone else who did, "I am someone who would do anything for you."

She sniffled, "I cannot do this Sasuke. I cannot let you break me again. I have spent years trying to forget everything that you make me feel and I just, I cannot take you-"

His lips were on hers before she even completed her sentence within her head, let alone out loud. Much to her growing confusion he immediately pulled away leaving her no time to experience, let alone enjoy the abrupt action. What's more he quickly captured and held her gaze with a fierceness she had never seen from him before.

"Sasuke-"

"You still liked me in high school didn't you," it was more of a realization then an actual question, one that she wished he had never come across.

Sakura immediately stilled, "I-I was talking about Junior High, not Hi-"

"Liar. When you confessed to me all those years ago you were blushing like a girl with a crush, not a girl in love. But what you said right now, that was no innocent comment. You…you still liked me for all those years, after everything I put you through," he reasoned.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she pulled her arms out of his grip, the one that had become lax with each thing he confirmed with her, "I've learned my lesson Sasuke. All you've ever done is hurt me, why would I purposefully put myself in that situation again? I won't be with someone who only thinks of themselves. What kind of boyfriend would that make? Husband? Father? No, I will not be with someone like that, no matter how many apologies you make."

He grabbed her arm and once again pulled her close, "You've thought of having children with me?"

She looked down at the floor, "I thought of what kind of father you would make, there is a difference."

Sasuke shook his head, "I told my mom I was going to marry you, almost a whole two years ago."

Sakura looked up at him in shock. Marriage? To her?

"I also am acting like a total love sick idiot in front of half my staff. I'm taking advice from Naruto of all people, worked myself to death in the hopes of getting you off my mind for even a few seconds and I would do it all again if it meant that if even for a minute I could talk to you. You have to understand, when I saw you today, when you tried to knock me out of my chair, I thought that I was still dreaming. You are all I think about, all I want," he nearly pleaded.

She should have been appalled at his confession. He was practically omitting a sick obsession, stalker tendencies, the possibility of dreaming lord knows what about her and he was defying everything she ever knew about the Uchiha line. She also should have been floored at everything she was hearing. He was confessing everything he had ever withheld from her, everything she had ever wanted to hear. Instead, she was amused beyond belief.

Despite the whole situation she could not get past something that he had said. She quickly reached up and placed her hand on her mouth in order to stifle her laughter, "You took advice from Naruto? Oh my god, that's just hysterical. You really aren't joking about how desperate you were."

It was getting increasingly harder to hold back her laughs.

Sasuke just looked at her like she had told him that she was actually a Russian spy sent to kill his father. It was with a mix of confusion, disbelief and a little bit of relief that he let lose a small smile, "You always did drive me crazy."

She stopped her giggling and looked at him, the true him. It wasn't the man he always pretended to be, or the hard core boss everyone who was watching knew. It was instead the man that Kakashi had looked over for years. It was someone with a larger chip on their shoulder than he should not have been burdened with; someone with an inability to express their feelings like a normal human being, but most of all, it was someone who was laying it all on the line for a slim chance at happiness.

Deciding to make a rash decision she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing them closer like she had done before in his office. "Heavenly Maiden."

His eyes widened slightly, "What?"

She giggled as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his. Then she did something totally unlike her and pushed her body up onto its tippy toes. With only the briefest of hesitation she pressed her lips onto his, relishing in the feel of the intimate contact. And now that Sakura had the ability to actually feel his kiss, she couldn't help but melt in his arms. Sasuke, quickly catching on that she was not rejecting him pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His mouth soon overpowered hers, his passion seeping through him at a pace she would have had to try to hard to keep up with. So instead of fighting back like she normally would, Sakura let him have his moment of control and gave in, and it was everything she expected and more.

Powerful, strong, raw and above all, loving.

When they pulled apart Sakura took a few minutes to regain her senses before facing him again. She smirked and pulled their foreheads together, "Heavenly Maiden, it's the name of my perfume. You whispered something about it earlier when I was checking your heart. I didn't think you meant to ask out loud, so I never answered."

Then the impossible happened.

Sasuke Uchiha blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Firevixen73<strong>- I am really starting to like writing one shots. This is my first Sasuke/Sakura story so I hoped everyone liked it. I have a chapter story out right now about Sakura and Itachi called _Past Meets Future._ I am also hoping to post another Naruto story soon, this one would be a modern day Sakura/Sasuke story, so if you like this keep your eyes on the lookout. Thank everyone for reading!


End file.
